


The Prince and The Nice Neighbor

by Lotofpain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and let himself be used, harry is the nice neighbor who babysit, its lux birthday party, louis as flynn rider because everyone know hes flynn, louis job is to act as a prince at birthdays party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotofpain/pseuds/Lotofpain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is helping Lou keep an eye on her daughter, and all the girls she invited over for Lux’s birthday party, when he has a vision. The kind of vision that makes you spit your strawberry flavored juice all over little 8 years old girls’ dresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and The Nice Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> So no one went over it to fix my frenchfullness, but i decided to post it anyways 'cause i'm not the patiente kind of girl.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> And please if you see any stupid and embarrassing mistakes, tell me.

Harry is helping Lou keep an eye on her daughter, and all the girls she invited over for Lux’s birthday party, when he has a vision. The kind of vision that makes you spit your strawberry flavored juice all over little 8 years old girls’ dresses.

  
The prince and princess Lou hired to do the animation of the birthday are standing at the open door, trying not to trip on overexcited little girls (who still haven't noticed they are all covered in strawberry juice), and are both being tugged in into the cacophony of "it's Flynn!!" "it's Rapunzel!!!" " Princess 'Punzel!! Look heeere!!"  
   
  
The girl has a cheap looking pink dress on, trying to keep her fake smile on and is obviously wearing green contacts. Her blond wing is letting brown hair out, but it's not obvious enough for the girls to notice anything.  
   
  
But she's not the one Harry is staring at.   
   
  
The prince. Flynn.

 

 More like  _fine._  
   
  
The guy is wearing tights for Christ sake.  
   
  
And just when he leans down to lift up a little monster, Catlin he think, Harry gets the sight of the tights stretching over his delicious looking bum.  
  
  
The guy has his hair slicked back and a slight scruff, his blue eyes twinkling as if he really enjoyed the little girls’ excitement.  
  
Harry may just have a crush on a literal Disney prince, Jesus fuck.  
  
   
                                                   xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
   
  
The party simmers down when Rapunzel starts braiding hairs and tells everyone everything about being a princess, and living in a palace,e and having magic hair (didn't she have them cut at the end of the movie?), leaving prince Flynn to take a break from all the lifting and cheek and hand kissing. Their time is almost up, only like 30 min left before they're scheduled to leave. He and _Flynn Rider_ have been exchanging flirty looks (he thinks they’re flirty) since the royal couple stepped in, Harry basking in the satisfaction that Flynn’s eyes widened when they landed on him for the first time, an eternal blush creeping on his cheeks since then.  
  
   
"Hey"  
  
  
Harry jump from where he’s stuffing his face with chocolate cake, and turns around to be greeted by the glorious sight of those blue eyes, sharp cheekbones, and pink lips stretched into a small smile.  
  
   
"Huey" he answers back around a mouth full.  He’s probably gaining sexy point right now.  
  
   
  
"So who's your sister?" The guy asks with amusement all over his face.  
  
   
  
Harry  frowns at the question, taking the chance to wash the cake down his throat with milk. He wipes off the milk mustache he surely has before saying "Hum, well... Gemma..?"   
  
"Oh yeah? Which one's that?" The guy says looking towards the party.  
  
   
  
"Oh no, no she's not here today. I’m not related to any of those...little bit of sunshine"  
  
   
  
Flynn arches a perfectly sculpted brow at that, question in his eyes.  
  
"I babysit Lou's daughter from time to time so she asked me to help her keep them all in line today"  
  
  
The second brow joins the first one high up on his forehead. "You mean you're dealing with this willingly?"  
   
  
‘’I love... Kids" Harry says embarrassed.  
  
  
The guy's face light up with a smile and Harry gets a bit breathless, shaking the hand offered to him.  
  
‘’I’m Louis"   
  
"Harry"   
  
Louis doesn't let go of his hand until little girls start calling him over. And even then, Louis looks at Harry directly in the eyes while he brings the boy’s hand to his mouth and presses a delicate kiss there.  
  
 He leaves a bright red Harry behind as he join Rapunzel on the braiding party, since they don't have much time left.   
  
  
Harry's heart threatens to beat out of his chest, and he suddenly has so much more respect for Disney princess for keeping it cool.  
  
   
  
                                                    xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
   
  
" Harry! You have pretty hair, let Prince Flynn braid them!’’  
  
Harry turns wide eyes towards Lux, the little traitorous b-... Beauty. All the attention is now on him and he's turning as red as a bath filled with childs’ blood. He's about to decline the offer when Louis/Flynn smirks at him from where he's sitting. He is _so_ the one who put the idea in the girls head.   
  
 He takes a deep breath as he makes his way toward the royal braiding happening in the living room, and then sits on the floor, between Louis open legs who’s sitting on the couch. He tries to keep his breathing under control as he feel the first touch of gentle fingers in his hair. At first it's only innocent enough, he can feel the prince tugging on strands of his hair, probably randomly braiding some parts, but the second  the little girls attention is back on fighting for the princess braiding skills, Louis takes an hand full of hair at the base of his neck and _tugs._    
  
   
Harry does everything in his power to stay calm and _soft_ as his head is being pulled back to rest against Louis’ thigh, and seconds later a hand is resting against the side of his neck, trailing forward, thumb following the line of his jaw. Louis’ index is pressing on Harry's lips and Harry can't stop his eyes from closing and his tongue form peeking out and tasting the offered finger. He even goes as far as nibbling on it, suddenly feeling bold.

 

Only, the hand grabbing his hair is back to only scratching Harry's scalp while the other hand is sweeping his lost curls out of his face. From afar it looks like Louis is only being extremely precise with the braiding of his hair, and lucky for them because second later Lou is approaching them to mutter something into Louis' ear. The hands are leaving his scalp and Harry takes that as his cue to stand up and go hide the tenting of his pants.    
  
   
                                            xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Turns out he doesn't need to worry about what's happening in his pants since suddenly, Harry is surrounded by a dozen of little girls crying, when the royal couple announce it's time for them to leave and return to their royal obligation. And well, Harry strangely feels like crying with them.  
  
   
Only he succeeds to close the door behind himself without any kid following him out, and he walks up the drive way to the white van (not creepy at all) with the big ‘’Call Princess’’ written on it. Louis and the girl are getting in, taking off tidbits of their costumes.  
  
   
Louis spots him and turns around to the girl who’s taking off the blond wing (with the look of someone finally tasting freedom all over her face).

 

 "Give me a second, El" He mutters.   
  
   
‘’Hum, hey, yeah, hum." Harry stammers out intelligently.  
  
"Pass me your phone" Louis says instead, and Harry complies with no hesitation, earning himself a soft chuckle from the blue eyed prince. He types in something and Harry should probably be worried that a stranger is going through his stuff, but he seriously couldn't care less.  
  
 Second later, a phone rings in the general vicinity of the van, and Louis hands him back his phone. "Call me" he says simply.

 

With a _wink._  
  
He gets in the car, passenger side, and the girl starts the car while Louis does a little wave at harry, his cute little fingers wiggling around.  
  
  
Harry takes a second to recompose himself before looking down at his phone, where a new contact as been created.

 

A new contact that reads: _The guy in tights with the nicest bum ever <3_  
  
   
  
Harry doesn't even have the time to turn red as he receives a new text.  
  
   
  
 ** _14h12_**  
  
 _yes, don't think i haven't noticed you staring at my ass._  
  
   
  
Fuck. He thought he had been subtle.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw any misspelling? tell meeee. Any verb tenses weirdness? talk grammar to me.


End file.
